For Sithis' Sake
by Sylvaky
Summary: What happens after one becomes Listener? The rebuilding of the Dark Brotherhood has been trusted to Anrel but will treachery once again find its way into their ranks or will the ever tightening noose of the Imperial Guard steal the life from the ancient organization?


This is an Oblivion Fanfiction set before the Oblivion crisis but after the Dark Brotherhood quest line.

* * *

Some say the Night Mother is merely a title given as an honor to the current leader of the Dark Brotherhood. Anrel knew different, she had met the Night Mother, spoken with her ethereal form. The young Breton could never again doubt the existence of her unholy matron. The moment the Night Mother named Anrel as the new Listener and awakened her dagger's hidden potential, the world had been cast in a different light. Killing was no longer just for gold or pleasure, instead it became a duty. It was a way to glorify Sithis and the Night Mother.

It was not long before the remaining Speaker, Arquen brought Anrel to the three sanctuaries still populated within Cyrodiil. She was introduced to a great many dark brothers and sisters. Anrel was more than a little uncomfortable at the awestruck looks that went her way when she walked into a room. She could understand the way they felt though as she remembered the first time she met Lucian Lachance. She carried the same confidence and deadly air about her. One look could silence nearly everyone and a few choice words was all she needed to have a man to her every bidding. Anrel liked to believe that the air of authority around her came from the robes Arquen had given her. They had, at one time, been worn by the man that had saved her. She chose to believe that a sliver of his spirit still clung to the heavy cotton fabric, chose to believe that his guiding hand was still present within her life.

Not anyone could survive the tragedy that had shaken the Brotherhood but yet, there Anrel stood, shadows draped over the contours of her face in a room filled with family. The newest, obviously so by the dirt clinging to his leather armor and way his shoulders were slouched forward, broke the silence.

"Is it true Listener, the Brotherhood was betrayed?"

Arquen took a half step forward, looking more angry than understanding. The new Listener held an arm out, stopping her advisor. It had been a sad day for the Brotherhood, losing so many of its members, for not only did the Black Hand suffer losses but everyone had lost someone. It was their right to know who and why it had happened. Anrel pushed her hood down and loosed her silken hair, letting it flow over her shoulders. She peered at each man and woman, gaging their reactions as she began to explain.

"It is true. One of out own was responsible for tearing apart out family. Mathieu Bellamont sought revenge on Lucian Lachance for the murder of his own mother, not only this but he plotted against the whole of the Brotherhood. He used me to systematically kill members of the Black Hand, including the previous Listener, Ungolim. It is a terrible thing that I have done, however I was unaware of whom I was receiving my orders. I had thought it Mr. Lachance providing me contracts but Bellamont ensured I received only his letters instead of my beloved Speaker's. The Black Hand believed Lucien to be using me and killed him."

Anrel's eyes slid to Arquen and she looked away ashamed, Without gathering sufficient evidence, they had condemned Lucien to death. The strung him up and bled him like cattle. It was still fresh in Anrel's mind and the memory threatened to bring tears to her eyes.

"It was not long before Bellamont seizing the opportunity to slaughter Belisarius and Banus. Bellamont suffered a painful and slow death."

A silence that made even Anrel uneasy fell over the room. Only the creaking of the bones of the sanctuary's guardian filled the stone halls. The sound brought chills to Anrel. She had received her fare share of wounds from the Cheydinhal Sanctuary's guardian. She knew just how hard it was to kill something that was already dead.

"What will happen now?" The young man spoke up again.

His eyes were unsure, imperial face twisted with worry. Many regarded the Listener with the same expression. Anrel stepped forward and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"We rebuild."

* * *

So this was just a small sample of what I have planned. It is a prologue more than anything and it takes place almost immediately after the events in the Dark Brotherhood quest line in Oblivion.

I do not own Oblivion, the Dark Brotherhood, or anything connected with it's developers, etc. This is purely fan made for enjoyment.


End file.
